Rikers Versuchung
Q möchte Riker die mächtigen Fähigkeiten seiner Rasse anbieten und bringt so Chaos über die Crew der ''Enterprise''. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Nachdem die Enterprise Counselor Troi auf der Sternenbasis G6 abgesetzt hat, hat eine Kolonie der Föderation im Sigma-III-System einen Notruf abgesetzt. Durch eine Gasexplosion in einer Bergbauanlage sind etwa 500 Kolonisten verletzt. Selbst bei Warp 9,1 dauert es noch etwa 3 Stunden bis sie dort eintreffen. thumb|left|thumb|Q als Admiral Die Sensoren erfassen ein Energiegitter, das an Q erinnert. Als die Enterprise zum Halten gezwungen ist, erscheint Q erst als Schlange vom Aldebaran, dann als Admiral der Sternenflotte. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Q Interesse an Riker zeigt, und so arrangiert Q ein Spiel, für das alle auf einen fremden Klasse M-Planeten befördert werden außer Captain Picard, der auf dem bewegungs- und funktionslosen Schiff zurückbleibt. Auf dem fremden Planeten mit zwei Monden empfängt Q die Brückenoffiziere in der Verkleidung eines französischen Marschalls in einem Feldlager des 18. Jahrhunderts. Das Spiel soll auf Leben oder Tod gehen und einen unvorstellbaren Gewinn versprechen. Es gibt auf diesem Planeten halb menschlich, halb tierisch aussehende Wesen in einer antiken irdischen Uniform, die der französischen Linieninfanterie des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts, d.h. aus der Zeit der napoleonischen Kriege, nachempfunden wurde. Die Wesen sind auch scheinbar mit Musketen bewaffnet. Als diese Soldaten angreifen, stellt sich heraus, dass sie Phaser-Salven abschießen können. Q verleiht Riker seine gottgleichen Kräfte, mit denen er seine Kameraden aus der Lebensgefahr retten kann, was er dann auch tut. Alleine mit Q möchte Riker die Beweggründe wissen, die Q angetrieben haben. Q gesteht, Interesse an dem Wesen der Menschen zu haben, ihrer Neugier, der Kraft, die die Menschen treibt. Deswegen möchte Q Riker in seine Welt holen. Als Riker ablehnt, finden sich wieder alle Brückenoffiziere, inklusive des Captains, auf dem Planeten wieder. Riker kann alle durch seine Kräfte vor den fremden Soldaten schützen und transportiert sie zurück auf die Enterprise. Picard ringt Riker das Versprechen ab, die Kräfte nicht weiter zu benutzen, womit dieser einverstanden ist. Als die Enterprise endlich bei der Kolonie ankommt, sind nur noch eine Handvoll Menschen am Leben. Unter Schutt begraben, findet man ein kleines Mädchen. Riker könnte das Mädchen mit seinen Kräften retten, aber er kann nur ablehnen. Als die Rettungsmission beendet ist, ruft Riker die Brückenbesatzung zu einer Besprechung zusammen. Er möchte seine Freunde davon überzeugen, dass seine Kräfte für Gutes einsetzbar seien. Allerdings sind alle skeptisch. Q kommt auch hinzu, in der Verkleidung eines Dominikanermönches. Riker möchte jedem ein Abschiedsgeschenk geben, bevor er mit Q geht, allerdings lehnen alle ab: Wesley möchte nicht 10 Jahre älter sein, Data nicht menschlich werden, Geordi nicht sehend; nicht durch Qs Fähigkeiten. Riker erkennt seine kindische Art. Er entscheidet sich gegen die Existenz als Q. Picard fordert das Versprechen Qs ein, niemals wieder die Wege der Menschen zu kreuzen, wenn er sein Spiel verliert. Q versucht sich um das Eingestehen der Niederlage zu drücken, wird aber von seiner Spezies entfernt, und Momente später ist alles so, wie es vorher war. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Wie häufig in Folgen mit Picard und Q gibt es auch hier wieder reichlich Zitate aus Werken von William Shakespeare. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Diese Episode wurde erstmals im November 1988 auf VHS-Video in deutscher Sprache veröffentlicht. Sie war Teil der CIC-Videokassette Das magische Kraftfeld. Für die Veröffentlichung wurde die Folge erstmals deutsch synchronisiert. Die bekannte TV-Synchronisation entstand erst später. Die Synchronsprecher wurden in der TV-Synchronisation komplett ausgetauscht. Darsteller und Charaktere Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) hat keinen Auftritt in dieser Episode, wird aber zu Beginn vom Captain erwähnt. Filmfehler Aufgrund einer ungenauen Übersetzung in der deutschen TV-Synchronfassung nennt Data die fremde Welt, auf die Q die Crew transportiert, einen Stern der M-Klasse, obwohl in der Originalfassung von a class M world, sprich einem Planeten oder Planetoiden der Klasse M, die Rede ist. Bei einer verbalen Anfrage auf der Brücke der Enterprise siezt Picard den Hauptcomputer. Möglicherweise ging die deutsche TV-Synchro davon aus, dass die von Picard angesprochene Computerkontrolle eine bemannte Abteilung des Schiffes sei. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Hide and Q en:Hide and Q (episode) es:Hide and Q fr:Hide and Q (épisode) ja:死のゲーム（エピソード） nl:Hide and Q Kategorie:Episode (TNG)